The Myth Masters
by Squall Alexander Lionheart
Summary: Squall was an ordinary energetic kid who loved his life. Everything was great until his 9th birthday. Powerful trials force him to take action he is not yet old enough to even understand. *I placed this in the FF8 category due to the use of some concepts*


Chapter 1: The Beginning

Today, January 23, was a very special day. The little boy woke with a start. His eyes moved back and forth searching the room and adjusting to the sunlight coming in through the windows. Suddenly the realization of the day hit him and he jumped up quickly. Rushing, he threw on clothes which he had picked out the day before. His brown hair was unruly, which was how he liked it. He patted it down a little and then turned for the door. His eyes were a dark chocolaty brown and full of energy. His clothes of the day were a dark blue pair of jeans and a light blue shirt that fit perfectly. At first glance it would appear that he had a fragile body, but as he was always getting into trouble everyone learned sooner or later that he could take a few scrapes. His face showed promise of becoming that of a very handsome man. This boy's name was Squall Alexander Lionheart.

Today was his ninth birthday and every year on his birthday his father would come home to celebrate. He was an only child and lived with his mother, Rose, and father, Alexander. He ran down the stairs and into his mother's arms. She was a young, pretty woman, not yet 30, with very dark brown curly hair. It fit her completion and made her look absolutely stunning no matter what the task was that occupied her attention.

"Hey, birthday boy!" his mother said squeezing him lightly. She ruffled his hair as he pulled away.

"What is Daddy supposed to get home Mommy?" he said, with a gleam of hope in his eyes. His father was a very important person in the village. Squall understood that but did not know exactly what his father did. He just knew that daddy was rarely home, and, those days he was home were great.

"He should be home any minute Squall. Why don't you go out and wait for him in the yard?" Squall nodded and ran out and looked down the dirt path, straining to get a glimpse of his father coming. In less than a minute he saw a familiar shape coming over the horizon.

"DADDY!" he screamed and ran into his father's arms. His father was a big man, who wore clothes that showed off his muscular body. His smile was pleasant and with one look at him you knew he was a man who had been through many hardships. On his left hip lay a sheathed sword, called a gunblade. This specific gunblade was named after the family to which it belonged, Lionheart.

"Hey big guy, how've you and Mom been doing?" he asked, carrying Squall to the house.

"Good. Me and Mommy really miss you though. Why don't you just stay here?" he said and looked up at his father with the deepest, most innocent, big brown, eyes. His father smiled and ruffled Squall's hair.

"I'll explain it to you when you get older," he chuckled putting Squall down at the front door of the house. Squall dashed in and ran to his mother.

"Mommy, Mommy! Daddy's home," Squall said dancing around her legs. She smiled and gave her husband a light kiss.

"I really did miss you," Rose said to her husband. He nodded, as he had missed her too. Squall stood at their feet and looked up at them.

"Mommy and Daddy together again. I'm so happy you came to my birthday party Daddy." At that moment there was a knock at the door. Squall ran to get it knowing, it was for him. When he opened the door, there were three kids who were just about his age. They were Squall's best friends. Alex Laguna Heartilly, with light brown hair and the most beautiful golden eyes, was Squall's closest friend and the one Squall spent the most time with. Then there was Matthew Raijin Loire, a boy with very light blonde hair and gray eyes, who was always getting the four into trouble with his incessant adventuring. Riona Rachel Tilmet was the only girl of the group. She had long black hair and eyes that were a pretty green. She was a stunningly pretty girl. The four were exactly three months apart in age with Squall as the oldest followed by Alex, Matt, and then finally Riona. When they were together people stopped and watched them. The four together seemed to radiate pure energy...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they said in cheerful harmony. Squall's smile grew even larger. He hardly ever saw his friends because they all lived in different villages. Squall lived in one of four legendary villages, but the four kids didn't know why the villages were legendary. He only had ever heard it being called one of the four legendary villages by travelers. His friends lived in the other three. They would get together at every chance they could. Squall lived in Ballamb, Alex in Galbadia, Matt in Winhill, and Riona in Trabia. The villages were not too far apart but the distance did keep them from getting together every day. They were all children of people who were as important as Alexander. That single similarity allowed them to bond quickly. Squall hugged them each in turn and then turned to his father who nodded.

"Happy birthday." Alexander said to his beaming son. Squall loved his gift, his friends and family together. All he wanted to do was spend his ninth birthday with his friends and his parents. They all came inside and gathered around the table. The day rushed by as they played games and talked. Squall felt so happy being the center of attention and he almost always wore a smile. He knew the day would eventually end but he was surprised when that time came. Squall walked his father and his friends to the door. Riona gave him a hug and Matthew patted his shoulder. The two turned off and followed Alexander to the entrance of the village. Alex hung back.

"Hurry up Alex. I'll be waiting right over there." Alexander called from under the entrance arc. Alex nodded as he turned back to Squall.

"I had a lot of fun," Alex said and Squall nodded in agreement.

"Me too, but don't worry we'll see each other again soon." Alex nodded, and then stood in front of his friend with a look of deep thought on his face. Suddenly the look was replaced with determination and he quickly pecked Squall's lips with his own in his own attempt at what he had seen his parents do. When he pulled away he was blushing madly.

"Well um...happy birthday." Alex said stuttering over his words.

"Thanks...well bye." Squall said he began to blush. Then he copied Alex's action and pecked his lips. This attempted kiss was there try at copying their parents show of feelings toward each other.

"Um...well...bye Squall," Alex said and turned to meet up with the four. Squall was instantly filled with a surge of energy as he watched his friends leave. Squall turned and ran into his home heading for the back door. The back door opened to a small, grassy yard which led to a large hill which he often climbed. It gave a perfect view of the four villages and if he hurried he could reach the top as his father and friends entered one of the villages.

"Mommy I'm gonna climb the cliff," Squall said slamming out the back door not giving his mother the chance to say no. He climbed as fast as he could, rushing to see everyone form up high. He couldn't stop blushing or smiling. He really liked Alex and he believed they felt the same way his parents did. He liked this new feeling. The surge of energy drove him to the top of the cliff quickly enough. He was out of breath as he finally reached the summit and looked out. He gasped in horror at what he saw. Normally this view was beautiful but at that moment it lost its beauty. From where he was he could see all four villages burning to the ground. He wanted to run but his legs wouldn't move, they quickly gave out and he fell to the ground. He lay there for what seemed like an eternity, urging himself to stand.

"Come on Squall get up," Squall whispered to himself. He found the strength and got up. As he rose he was hit with another surge of energy. This energy was connected with his fear. He turned and ran down the hill, tripping over roots and stones as he ran. As he reached the bottom he stood behind what used to be his house. He came to a stop, tears swelling in his eyes. Where there once was a house, there stood three solitary walls. The lone walls were burnt black but the fire had ceased. He ran through the house calling for his mother, but received no answer. His house was in sight of the entrance arc, and the wall that once stood facing the arc had been burned to ash. He could see the sign that hung over the entrance, naming the village. His eyes were drawn to it at first and then the slowly crept down towards the dark shadow lying on the ground. His chest was moving up and down in a slow, heavy rhythm. The man seemed to be lying in a large shadow but as Squall's eyes adjusted he knew it was not a shadow. It was blood. He ran to his father and noticed the Lionheart stabbed into the ground between him and his father but rushed passed it to the dying man. Squall fell to his knees beside his father, grabbing hold of his father's hand crying. "Daddy, daddy. No daddy, wake up," his voice reached the man and his body shuddered.

"Oh, Squall I'm glad you're alright. Where is your mother…?" Tears filled Squall's eyes; his father's doing the same. "Okay, listen to me. I need you to get out of here." He saw the look on Squall's face and smiled. "Don't you worry about me, alright? Just run and get somewhere safe." Alexander's body moved involuntarily and he gasped in pain.

"DADDY!" Squall shouted. His father soon stopped shaking and his breathing slowed. His arm lifted weakly to point at the Lionheart.

"Take that. Okay? Then run. You need to stay alive to keep the legacy alive." He began to cough violently. The legacy his father spoke of was a mystery to him but he only cared about his dad. He didn't want to lose everyone, especially him.

"Daddy no, Daddy you can't die." He said between sobs. His father looked up at him and smiled weakly one last time.

"Do not worry I will live on in and through you. Now… go…" He said with his last breath. His head slumped to the ground. Squall began to cry harder. His sobs caused his little body to erupt in spasms which he couldn't control. He didn't want to leave his father but he knew he had to do what his father had said. He rose from his knees and grabbed the sword, pulling it form the earth. It was heavy but he could pick it up if he tried. He knew a safe place where he could hide. He ran to the bottom of the cliff and searched through the pants to find his secret little cave. He crawled in and went to the back. He curled up in a ball and wrapped his arms around the Lionheart. His tears came even harder now, as he knew he was useless. His thoughts wandered to times when he was with his friends on various adventures, one of which had led to the discovery of this cave. His tears came faster as he thought of his friends. He continued to cry until his eyes were drawn closed by exhaustion and he escaped to a happy dream world.


End file.
